Una noche confusa
by elficmaster
Summary: Po se despierta y eso es... en efecto sake, No recuerda nada de lo que paso en la noche anterior ni porque tiene ese anillo puesto. Pero podra esto acercarlo mas a Tigresa?


**Hola amigos, aqui con mi segunda historia de relleno. P.D: recuerden que no tienen nada que ver con :el viaje. La cual es mi historia principal. Bueno, sin mas comencemos.**

Po se despertaba, tenia los ojos pesados y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas, sentia una calidez en su lado izquierdo, y un peso en su mano derecha.

-mmmm? que paso?- Dijo un somnoliento Panda mientras entreabria los ojos. -que es esto?- Dijo levantando su brazo, solamente para descubrir una botella de alcohol, la olfateo

-Sake- Afirmo el panda, sin querer dejo caer la botella y el ruido que iso al caer le dio mil vueltas por la cabeza y le retumbaba enormemente. -Maldicion, mi cabeza- Dijo agarroandose su cabeza.

Derrepente escucho un ruido en el cual no se habia fijado, era un ronroneo, al mirar hacia su lado izquierdo, se encontraba Tigresa, con un vestido rojo de fiesta el cual le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. (-Maldicion, que paso ayer? Me va a matar-)Pensaba horrorizado Po al ver que Tigresa despertaba.

-mmm?- Dijo la felina entrabriendo sus ojos -Donde estoy?- Dijo aun sin darse cuenta que estaba en la habitacion de Po mas especificamente acostada abrazada a su lado.

-b...b...bue...buenos dias Tigresa- Dijo aterrorizado Po

-PO!- Grito Tigresa, pero -aaah, mi cabeza- Dijeron al unisono

-No grites- Le ordeno Po

-aaaah, esta bien... que paso?- Dijo la felina al ver cara de Po, quien estaba marcodo de lapiz labial y completamente despeinado. (-!NO ME DIGAS QUE!-) penso Tigresa mientras se tocaba la boca, y en efecto, aun le quedaba algo de lapiz labial. -p...p...Po...que paso ayer?- Dijo nerviosa y asustada.

-Yo no se, Solo me desperte con un terrible cansancio y este maldito dolor de cabeza- Dijo Po sentandose en su cama solo para notar 3 botellas de sake tiradas en el piso junto con unos zapatos negros de dama. -Un momento, creo que... ya sabes- Dijo Po Agarrando una botella y mostrandosela a Tigresa.

-De que es- Dijo Tigresa asuatada mientras tomaba la botella, la olio y...- Sake- Dijo la felina

-En efecto- Dijo Po levantandose. y abriendo la puerta de su habitacion, solo para ver a Vibora y grulla saliendo de la habitacion del ave, igual de ojos ambos.

Tigresa salio despues de Po para observar lo mismo. Ambos se acercaron a la otra pareja confundida.

-Si ustedes no dicen nada, nosotros tampoco- Dijo Tigresa roja

-Echo- Dijo grulla como un tomate -Pero que paso ayer?- Dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos con ojeras

-No lo se, pero... veo que la han pasado bien- Dijo vibora sonriendole picaramente a Tigresa al ver la cara de Po llena de lapiz labial por todos lados. aparte que estaba super despeinado.

-Que? porque?- Dijo Po nervioso

Grulla se metio en su habitacion saco en espejo y se lo entrego a Po

-Toma mirate- Le dijo grulla

Po tomo el espejo y se observo

-O, por ...oogway- Dijo Po al ver todo ese lapiz labial en sus labios, mejillas,rariz y cuello. Po se puso como un tomate y tigresa estaba igual, tanto que ni su pelaje la salbava -Entonces...tu y yo...- Dijo Po muy nervioso.

-(*suspiro nervioso) No se, no recuerdo nada con respecto a lo que paso ayer, y por lo que veo eyos estan en igual condicion- Dijo señalando el cuarto de grulla en el cual habia una bottela de sake tirada en el suelo

-Creo que ayer nos emborrachamos y hicimos locuras- Dijo grulla nervioso

-Pero...como...porque...- Decia Po confuso

-(*suspiro cansado) no lo se, tampoco recuerdo nada- Dijo vibora

-Grulla, vibora, nos pueden dejar a solas 5 minutos?- Dijo Po muy nervioso.

-Claro- Dijeron al unisono saliendon de las barracas.

-De que quieres hablar?- Le dijo completamente roja Tigresa

-y...y...y... s...solo fue esto...- Dijo Po señalandose la cara -o... hisimos algo mas?- Dijo Po incluso mas rojo que un tomate, parecia que en vez de su cabeza estaba el planeta marte.

-y...y...y...yo...no...lo...se- Dijo Tigresa completamente nerviosa por la pregunta de Po -Pero puedo verificarlo- Dijo tigresa entrando en su habitacion. -Espera aqui fuera- sentencio

Tigresa se estaba revisando cuando -(*suspiro alivio) menos mal- Dijo cuando en su mano noto algo. -Que?- dijo un poco alarmada. al ver que era, entro en panico. -¿!QUE!?- Grito Tigresa alterando a Po que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-!PO!- Grito Tigresa furica saliendo de la habitacion

-Debo alegar que no sabia lo que hacia- Dijo Po al instante mientras se cubria de la segura golpiza.

-No panda idiota mira- Le dijo mientras lo levantaba, tomaba su mano y le mostraba el problema.

-que? no puede ser- Dijo Po -¿que mas paso ayer?- Dijo Po mientras obserbaba ambos anillos de compromiso

-Almenos no son de casamiento, no te preocupes- Le dijo sonriendo Tigresa

-uff... menos mal- Dijo Po aliviado.

-que? no te gustaria estar casado conmigo?- Dijo Tigresa en voz baja casi inaudible, pero Po la ollo

-No.. no es eso... solo que no asi...jeje...No recuerdo nada sobre lo que paso ayer- Dijo Po meintras comensaba a caminar hacia la cocina -Bamos, preparemos un desayuno y aclaremos nuestras mentes- Dijo

Tigresa, se le quedo observando con una sonrisa y obserbo detenidamente su anillo una vez se lo saco.

-Para el amor de mi vida- Tenia inscripto El anillo.

-Que carajos habra pasado ayer- Fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras, entro en su habitacion se cambio de ropa, y guardo el anilllo en su bolsillo. y slio a la cocina.

Al entrar a la cocina vio a Po preparando el desayuno, lo vio fijamente. Estaba vestido, con una cimsa gris grande, abrocada excepto los primeros 4 botones. Un pantalon de vestir negro grande y unos zapatos negros.

Entro y se cento en su lugar, mientras se fijaba que entre grulla y vobora se lanzaba miradas complices.

(-Y con estos que habra pasado-) penso Tigresa pero se dio la vuelta y obserbo a Po (-Y contigo... que habra pasado ayer-) Penso Tigresa mientras le brindaba una sonrisa a Po.

-Sale sopa- Dijo Po seviendo 4 tazones.

Se cento al lado de Tigresa como siempre lo hacia, pero no dijo ni una palabra. En esa mesa reinaba el silencio incomodo. hasta que el maestro Shifu se asomo por la puerta.

-(*suspiro) Que noche- Dijo apoyado en su baston

-MAESTRO- Dijo Po

-No grites panda, me duele la cabeza- Le sentencio el maestro Shifu

-Disculpe, pero, ¿que paso ayer? -Le pregunto Po

-No le recuerdo muy bien... la mayoria esta borroso, pero, ayer fue el dia anual, del Guerrero Dragon, por lo cual se organizo un gran festibal, nosotros asistimos, en ese festibal bebimos un poco de alcohol, pero luego... no se a que hora, se incio una gran fiesta en la cual todos estabamos como locos, bebiendo y devirtiendonos, (*suspiro) Lo unico que se es que hoy tienen el dia Libre- Dijo el maestro meintras se retiraba denuevo a su habitacion.

-SI- exclamo Grulla -Ya me acuerdo de algo, no es mucho, solo a tigresa que perdia en una apuesta con vibora y se tendria que poner un vestido y maquillaje- Dijo grulla señalando a Tigresa

-Es...factible- Dijo Po asintiendo -Pero nadie mas se acuerda de nada?- Digo Po un poco ilusionado

-No- Dijeron los restantes al unisono.

Cuando derrepente entran mono y mantis con unas ojeras terribles

-Buenos dias- dijeron ambos guerreros

-Oigan no saben que paso ayer cierto?- Le pregunto Tigresa

-Si, si que nos acordamos- Dijo mantis riendose junto con mono

-Ustedes dos eran la pareja de enamorados perfecta- Dijo mono señalando a Po y tigresa soltando una carcajada.

Po y Tigresa quedaron cual tomates, lo que hiso que mantis tambien se pusiera a reir.

-jajaja...de...de...debieron...haberse visto anoche...jajaja...E...e...estaban...jaja..."perdid amente enamoraos"- Dijo mono en tono de burla mientras se reia aun mas, haciendo que Po y tigresa se sonrojaran mas.

-jajaja...y...y...que es esto?- Dijo mantis obsevando la mano de Po -ES UN ANILLO- Dijo mantis, mientras que mono se cayo al suelo riendose.

Mantis se lo saco, rapidamente.

-OYE, Damelo...es...mio- Le dijo Po

-Para mi pandita que tanto adoro- Leyo mantis la inscripcion -juajajajajaaj muajajaja- Se empeso a reis mantis, mientras que mono ya estaba laargando lagrimas de tanto reirse

-n...n...n..o...no...p...p...pu...puedo...respirar ...jajajaja..- Decia mono mientras reia.

Mientras que Po tomaba el anillo y se lo volvia a Poner, Tigresa lo pbserbo ponerselo denuevo, mientras que observaba su cara, estaba triste?

(-Porque se lo puso otra vez?-) Se preguntaba tigresa en su mente. (-Como pude haber sido tan tonta de amborracharme?-) Volvio a pensar.

Mientras que Po observaba triste el anillo. (-Eres un tonto Po, ¿como te puedes esperanzar con halgo asi? ella...no...nosotros...todos...estabamos borrachos...lo que iso...lo iso inconsiente-) Pensaba Po mientras detenidamente observaba el anillo, (-UN MOMENTO, esto se ve costoso, quien lo pago?-) Penso Po rapidamente saliendo de la cocina y dirigiendose a su habitacion.

Al llegar, reviso todos sus rincones en donde escondia su dinero.

-NADA...NADA...NADA...NADA...Y...NADA...es oficial...yo los pague...me gaste mis...2300..yuanes...en nada...- Decia Po mientras observaba una bolsa de tela vacia.

Tigresa que se dirigia a su habitacion pego la orja a la pared cuando escucho a Po hablar solo. (-2300 yuanes!? Pobre po, ya se-) Penso mientras que sacaba el anillo del bolsillo y entraba en la hibitacion de Po, quien estaba con una exprecion triste observando el anillo en su mano.

-¿mm? ah, hola Tigresa- Dijo Po aun sentado en su cama.

-Po... no pude evitar escuchar oir cuanto as gastado en esto- Le dijo Tigresa mostrandole el anillo en su palma -y quisiera devolvertelo- Le dijo tigresa mientras le extendia su mano..

Po se paro observo la palma de tigresa y el anillo, tomo su mano y la cerro.

-No- Dijo mientras le brindaba una sonrisa -Es lindo anillo, quiero que lo conserves... no te preocupes...el dinero va y viene- Dijo Po sin dejar de sonreir.

-Po... estas seguro?- Le dijo Tigresa

-Si... porque no?No tengo ni idea de lo que dira la inscripcion, pero no creo que sea nada malo ademas como dije, es lindo anillo, ademas... que aria yo con un segundo anillo, ponermelo tambien...pff...no..conservalo, si no lo conservas, si seria dinero invertido en nada- Le dijo Po

-Esta bien- Dijo Tigresa mientras se daba la vuelta. -Gra..gracias.. Po- Dijo meintras cerraba ,la puerta de la habitacion de Po.

-De nada Tigresa- Dijo Po mientras se sentaba denuevo en su cama, y se ponia nuevamente a observar su anillo. se lo saco y leyo la inscripcion una y otra vez. (-para mi pandita que tanto adoro-) Pensaba Po mientras releia aquello, ya que pensaba que era lo mas cercano a una relacion que podria tener con su maestra de kung fu favorita y su secreto amor.

Por otro lado Tigresa tambien observaba su anillo, (-para el amor de mi vida-) Tigresa observaba aquel anilo con cierta ternura.

(-Po... crees que soy tonta?...porque quieres que lo conserve?... sabes perfectamente que arias con ambos anillos... podrias recuperar parte de tu dinero...pero...porque me lo regalaste-) Pensaba Tigresa confundida (-Enserio yo inscribi aquello en el de Po-) Penso Tigresa sonriendo un poco avergonzada. (-je...para mi pandita que tanto adoro..-) Penso Tigresa mientras recordaba algo mas.

Estaba alli, en una mesa, tomando un poco de sake cuando llego Po.

-Hola Po- Le dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a su brazo.

-Hola Tigresa- Le dijo el

-Po... debo decirte halgo y sera tu regalo para el dia del guerrero dragon- Le dijo mientras sonria

-y que es- Le dijo emocionado Po mientras le quitaba la botella a Tigresa y tomaba un poco.

-Yo...Te amo Po... Desde que llegaste..nada ah sido igual y te as ganado un gran lugar en mi corazon, y...te quiero con todo mi corazon- Le dijo mientras lo besaba, apasionadamente

-Tigresa yo tambien tengo algo que decirte- Le dijo Po -Yo..tambien te amo con todo mi corazon,,hasta ahora nunca habia encontrado las palabras para decirtelo, por miedo a tu rechazo- Le dijo Po

-Po... Eres la unica persona que me ah echo feliz realmente, como te ubiera rechazado- Le dijo Tigresa mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

-jeje, te amo Mi gatita- Le dijo Po abrazandola

-Y yo a ti mi osito- Le dijo besandolo nuevamente.

Tigresa termino su meditacion, y quedo Shokeada por todo lo que habia recordado, mas imagenes de sus amigos vivieron como un beso entre grulla y vibora, para despues a su maestro bailando mientras todos aplaudian. y como termino en la cama de Po abrazada a su pecho.

Venian abrazados caminando por el pasillo cada una traia una botella en cada mano, Tigresa dejo caer una la cual rodo para la habitacion de mantis quien en un pestañeo se la llevo, se metieron en la habitacion de Po.

Po dejo caer las botellas mientras que tigresa le solto una risita y le dio la de ella, Po, le dio un sorbo, se tropezo con sus pies, y cayo en su cama con Tigresa arriba de el, Tigresa

abrazo a Po , le dio un beso, y se durmio, Po con esa botella de sake en la mano, lentamente dejo caer sus parpados pesados.

Tigresa rapidamente salio de su habitacion y fue a buscar a Po.

-Po!- Dijo mientras entraba en la habitacion del panda pero este no estaba ahi.

Lo busco por el palacio hasta que lo vio en el duraznero.

empso a correr hacia el.

-PO- le grito cuando estuvo cerca

-que?- fue lo unico que pudo decir pues tigresa habia saltado sobre el. -que? ahora que ise? no me peges- Decia el panda, pero Tigresa puso un dedo en su labio, callandolo

-shh- Le dijo Tigresa y le dio un tierno beso. al terminarlo, Po estaba muy confundido y Tigresa solo le sonreia. -Po- Rompio Tigresa el silencio -Lo que inscribiste aqui es verdad?- Le pregunto Tigresa mientras le mostraba el anillo a Po, Po tome el anillo y lo leyo.

(-Para el amor de mi vida-) Leyo Po -(*Suspiro) Si, todo este tiempo eh estado enamorado de Ti...-shhh- Tigresa lo callo otra vez -Eso ya me lo dijiste- Le dijo sonriendo.

-A si? ¿cuando?- Le pregunto Po

-Anoche- Le dijo Tigresa besandolo.

-te acordaste de lo que paso?- Le pregunto Po

-Si, no de todo, pero de lo mas importante si- Le dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Po

-y que es lo mas importante?- Le pregunto Po abrazandola

-Tu- le dijo Tigresa mientras se colocaba el anillo.

**Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado, no olvideis dejar sus reviews o enviarme por mp su opinios, tampoco olvideis que tengo otra historia de fallout new vegas. que tambien espero que disfruteis. Y bueno, el siguiente cap de:El viaje. Se ara esperar un poco mas ya que aun no termino con las tuberias, pero tranquilos, que en cuanto termine, lo continuo. Intentare hacer en cuanto termine, un cap y un extra como estos en la semana. Asi que si me dan bien los tiempos tendran cap por semana y una yapa como extros extras.**

**A otra cosa, ahora dejare informacion importante en el fore que eh creado: myforums/elficmaster/4603813/**

**Pasense y hablen algo, para conocernos mejor, me despido.**


End file.
